


On Days of Cuddles and Sweet Talking

by jaemnoya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sappy, i should be doing homework but i need to help in this nomin drought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemnoya/pseuds/jaemnoya
Summary: It's a free day and what better way to spend it than to cuddle with your boyfriend?





	On Days of Cuddles and Sweet Talking

**Author's Note:**

> there has been a nomin drought and i had to write this to feed myself with content so i'm back again with nomin content!
> 
> this is mostly just cuddling and descriptions i dont know why this even reach 2k words there are better 500-word drabbles but oh well.
> 
> enjoy reading!

Jeno loved to keep himself busy. If you would look at his planner, it’s designed with dozens of colors to remind himself of his activities. Blue for school, green for club activities, yellow for family, pink for Jaemin. His finger went over the pink schedules, mostly just coffee shop dates or library dates. Ever since they got into college and diverged paths for their future, they didn’t have time to go on their amusement park dates.

However, today was special. The date had no color in it, not even a hint of hue. It was one of those rare days that Jeno had nothing in schedule, those days when he would spend the entire day simply lying around and refreshing Twitter because he had nothing else better to do. He would sometimes opt to study in advance, but today he was feeling of simply relaxing. _That sounds nice._

Jeno stayed in bed, arms and legs spread throughout his bed. It felt nice staying in, having nothing to panic about. He rolled around the sheets, slowly getting wrapped up in the blankets. He paid no mind to it. He was free, and he could spend the whole day just trying to get out of the blankets without using his hands. He kept on rolling and soon enough, he overestimated his bed and fell off. He winced.

After trying to get up without using his arms and failing, he gave up and forced himself out of the blanket. He threw himself back on the mattress and sighed. It’s only 9am in the morning and he was already bored. He couldn’t call Jaemin yet because he was probably still asleep. If his memory served him right, he also had nothing in schedule for today, so he’s planning on sleeping the whole day. He whined a little to himself. He wanted attention, but he didn’t want to disturb his lover from the rest he deserves.

He decided to just leave it. Jaemin’s phone is probably on silent, as usual. He always kept it silent on a free day, to avoid any social interaction and have maximum resting. Jeno sighed to himself again, then shook his head. _Why am I so clingy today?_

As he moped by himself, he felt his phone vibrating and ringing. He wondered who it was. None of his friends were ridiculous morning persons like him and they were all busy today. He checked the caller’s ID and his eyebrow raised in curiosity, a smile accompanying it.

“Jaemin-ah?”

“Mhm…”

“Hey, why did you call?”

“I woke up randomly… and…”

“And…?”

“...mhm… and I wanted to hear your voice…”

Jeno almost threw his phone to the other side of the room, but he maintained his composure.

“Is that all, baby?”

“...Well if you could come here, that would be great.”

“On my way, baby. Tuna or chicken?”

“Tuna, please.”

“Got it. I’ll see you soon!”

 

Ecstatic was an understatement on Jeno’s feelings. He was going to see Jaemin and he didn’t need to bother him for it. He cooed at how cute Jaemin’s sleepy voice sounded and he wished he recorded it for him to listen to when he’s sad. He passed by the bakery near Jaemin’s house and got him the tuna bread he wanted. He got himself some cheese bread as well and continued heading towards Jaemin’s place.

It was already a little past 9:30 when Jeno arrived and he wondered if Jaemin is still awake to open the door for him. His parents were most likely out for work already, so it was only Jaemin who could invite him in. He knocked on the door and rang Jaemin’s phone. Within a minute, the door opened, revealing Jaemin still in his pink and white pajamas and his sleeping glory.

“Morning…”

Jaemin greeted, his arms opening to welcome his boyfriend in a hug. Jeno chuckled and enveloped his lover in a hug, wrapping his arms around his waist before planting a soft kiss on his cheek. They stayed there for a minute, then Jeno remembered the door was still open. He suggested they continue this inside.

Jaemin lazily walked to the kitchen, leaning on the counter for support. He was still groggy, considering he wasn’t a morning person. Jeno placed the bag of bread on the counter and opened it. Jaemin blinked at the smell and his arm reached for his bread. His hand managed to find his breakfast and he slowly munched onto it.

“Want coffee?” Jeno asked, although he need not to ask since Jaemin always has coffee in the morning. Surprisingly, Jaemin only shook his head.

“I don’t need… to… function anyway…” Jaemin explained through his chewing. Jeno shrugged his shoulders, then opened the fridge to look for some milk to go with his bread. He smiled when he saw the carton and took it out. At the sight of the white box, Jaemin’s face turned into a scowl.

“You are _not_ opening that near me.”

“It goes well with my cheese bread.”

Jaemin groaned, then covered his nose. He didn’t want to ruin Jeno’s breakfast because of his aversion on the liquid. He nodded at him, telling him to go ahead.

Fortunately, Jeno eats quickly so he finished his breakfast before Jaemin did. He washed the glasses they used and dried them off himself. Meanwhile, Jaemin was still three bites away from finishing his bread. Jeno found Jaemin’s slow-eating cute. He wrapped his arms around his lover and hugged him from behind, resting his chin on the other’s shoulder.

“So, did you call me just to bring you breakfast?”

“Maybe.”

Jeno pouted.

“No cuddles?”

“Isn’t that a given?”

Jaemin dusted off the crumbs from his hand and took off Jeno’s arms so he could turn around to face him. His hands found themselves behind Jeno’s neck and for minutes, they just stared into each other’s eyes. Jeno tried leaning in for a kiss, but Jaemin bumped their foreheads together. They chuckled to each other and simply enjoyed their moment.

“But I’m still a little sleepy.” Jaemin commented, earning a chuckle from Jeno.

“To your bedroom?”

“On my bed.”

Jaemin pulled himself away from Jeno and walked off to his room. Jeno thought of something and grinned at the idea. Giving Jaemin no signal of his idea, he picked his boyfriend up in bridal style, earning a shriek from him. Jaemin didn’t protest but squirmed as it felt a little uncomfortable because Jeno did it in a haste.

Jeno gently placed Jaemin on his bed and almost got a kick from his boyfriend.

“Warn me next time!”

He shrieked again when Jeno jumped next to him but did not protest again because his arm went over him. Jeno rested his face on Jaemin’s arm, nuzzling his nose on it.

“I love you.”

Jeno whispered, softly kissing Jaemin’s bare arm. Jaemin’s lips curved up and he turned to face Jeno, staring at him again. He felt his heart beating quickly, his cheeks burning up, as if he’s back to day one. He wasn’t surprised with the butterflies; he had always been in awe of Jeno since day one. He snatched his attention ever since he first laid his eyes on him and his heart eventually followed when he smiled at him.

Jaemin’s finger traced Jeno’s features, from his eyebrows to his nose to his lips then down to his chin. When he stopped, he looked back into Jeno’s eyes and stared at him lovingly. He couldn’t help but smile widely as he just admired his boyfriend. He had changed so much, yet somehow remained to be the same sweetheart he fell in love with five years ago. He looked so different compared to the Jeno he first met, and yet the same feelings remained in him.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Jeno breathed, his hand reaching for Jaemin’s cheek to cup. His thumb softly caressed over his smooth skin, and Jeno could feel himself falling in love yet again. Jaemin wasn’t entirely at his peak beauty at the moment but for Jeno, he still passed off as ethereal even in this state. The sleepy eyes, the dark circles, the morning glory - somehow Jeno could see pass through all that and appreciate the beauty that Jaemin held.

“I love you so much.”

Jaemin whispered. All this time, their eyes never looked away. It was like as if looking away could cause one of them to disappear. It was as if the moment would be destroyed if they moved.

Jeno pulled himself closer to Jaemin, until the only thing that was between them was the fabric of their clothes. Jaemin nuzzled his nose on Jeno’s neck, breathing heavily onto it. Jeno shivered as it tickled him and adjusted Jaemin so that he wouldn’t hit his neck. Jaemin lowered himself down to bury his face on Jeno’s chest. He loved his smell; it smelled too much like home.

Or maybe it didn’t but it’s just that they have been together for so long that Jeno was Jaemin’s home and Jaemin was Jeno’s. Jeno rested his chin on Jaemin’s head and inhaled his scent. He wished the day would never end so that he could spend his whole life simply enjoying it with his lover.

“I love you.”

Jeno spoke again. Jaemin nuzzled his nose again on his chest in reply. He chuckled. Everything felt right. Jaemin was in his arms, both were in comfortable clothes, and they could spend the entire day doing nothing and feeling guilt-free.

Jaemin threw his leg over Jeno, practically clinging onto him. Jeno wondered if Jaemin planned on moving anytime. He wanted to see his face again. He pulled away and lowered himself down to face Jaemin. However, his boyfriend hid his face behind a small pillow.

“Baby…?”

“Not right now. I’m blushing.” Jaemin confessed, burying his face deeper onto the soft object. Jeno chuckled and tried to pull the pillow away. Jaemin shook his head and remained strong.

“Jaemin-ah, let me see your face.”

“No!”

“...Nana?”

And with that, Jaemin felt himself melting. There was something on how Jeno pronounced his nickname, how his voice would go a little higher, that never failed to make Jaemin swoon. Jeno tried pulling the pillow away and this time, Jaemin didn’t even try to fight back. Jeno put the cushion behind him to get a perfect look on his lover’s flushed face. Jaemin tried to look away, but he cupped both of his cheeks. Jaemin’s eyes averted his gaze.

“How could you blush after five years of dating?”

“You’re handsome, okay! I can’t help it. My heart just seems to go crazy over you.”

Jaemin pouted, still not looking at Jeno.

“Jaemin, look at me.”

“No…”

“Jaemin, please? For Jen?”

Jaemin’s gaze slowly went to Jeno and at that moment, Jeno smiled, his eyes forming beautiful crescents that made Jaemin fall in love with him. Jaemin’s lips curved back up into a smile.

“I love your smile so much. It’s so pretty.”

“Have you ever seen yours, Jen? Yours is more beautiful.”

The eye contact didn’t break, their arms remained around each other. Jeno leaned in and searched in Jaemin’s eyes for confirmation. Jaemin smiled and pressed his lips against Jeno’s. Their lips stayed in contact for seconds, then they pulled back. Jeno leaned in again but pressed his lips on Jaemin’s forehead instead.

“I’m yours.”

“You already said that to me before.”

“Just reminding.”

Jaemin smiled.

“Then be sure to remind me until you get me the ring.”

Jeno laughed.

“Even if we’re old and married, I’ll continue to remind you that my heart is yours.”

Jaemin held up his pinky finger.

“You promise?”

Jeno wrapped his pinky finger around Jaemin’s.

“If I could tattoo it on my heart, I would. I love you too much to even leave you.”

Jaemin buried his face again on Jeno’s chest.

“Why are you so sweet? Who taught you to be like that?”

“You’re the one with the long strings of poetic words, Jaem.”

“Only I can do that!”

Jeno laughed.

“Then, say something.”

Jeno pulled back to let Jaemin speak. Jaemin grumbled.

“It’s unfair. I’m not ready.”

“A simple I love you will do, sweetheart.”

Jaemin knew Jeno was trying to challenge him. He hated how Jeno learned how to push his buttons; or maybe Jeno was simply copying how he riled him up back then and it’s just working on him.

Jaemin calmed his mind and looked at Jeno.

“My love.” Jaemin started. “You taught me that the moon is just as beautiful as the stars. You taught me that beauty isn’t simply on the outside. You taught me how to love, how to be the bigger person. You taught me about the world.”

“Okay, I don’t remember teaching you that.”

“But you taught me about you, and you are my world.”

Jeno slapped Jaemin’s arm.

“You’re getting weak, baby.”

“I said I wasn’t ready, okay!”

Jeno laughed then pulled Jaemin into a tight hug.

“Well, that doesn’t matter. I love your poetic and sappy self, Nana.”

Jaemin giggled and his hug went tighter.

“I love you so much, you big baby.”

“Cry baby.”

“Idiot.”

“Dumbass.”

“Sweetheart.”

“Baby.”

“The Jeno to my Jaemin.”

“The Nana to my Jen.”

“My love.”

“My home.”

And, as if they planned it-

_“I love you.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> oof what did i just write.
> 
> thank you to my cc anon who prompted me nomin cuddles!
> 
> do you like my writing? got any requests? send them down in the comments and/or in my cc. it's curiouscat.me/nailuluuu
> 
> spread love to nomin and nct!
> 
> thank you for reading!
> 
> (also, lets talk about nomin on twt. im ilovejaemina there uwu)


End file.
